A Maiden's Pride
by Mayna Kit
Summary: A girl sets off in a journey to battle the wrongs done to her by an evil king, teaming up with a healer and a boy with a hidden past. Is her new family really who they seem to be... or something else?
1. Chapter 1

The full moon shone through the blossoming trees and onto my makeshift pallet of a torn-up velvet gown, lighting my face, and making me glow with pleasure for the first time in many days. I sighed, and closed my eyes. _I cannot live forever running from them. They will find me eventually. The Evil ones,_ _Xhadum especially._

I let my memories of that horrible day rush into me, when they took Mother, Lady Elaine, away, and burned down our home. They tied her hands, set her on a mare, set the house on fire, and then rode away. I cannot go around tromping in this wilderness any longer. I do not grieve for my velvet gowns and capes, which I have ruined here. But oh, how my heart aches thinking of my mother's screams of pain, and telling me to run to Camelot and seek Arthur, my parents' king and faithful friend. I had run into the magical forest, and here I remain. A traitor of King Arthur had already killed my father because he, Sir Gareth of Orkney, was very loyal to him.

Living here in the forest is tough; I can't help but worry for my future. The trees and bushes produce food nearly everyday, so I have enough to live on, but is this how I'll live now, forever? As a _hermit?_ There was a sudden rustle of branches above my head in the tree, and I felt my skin crawl, my body stiffen. There was no wind. It must be a rat.

 _Rats don't live in trees,_ a tiny voice inside me whispered.

A squirrel then.

 _It was a_ big _rustle. The noise it made must have been the rustle of a panther._

Panthers are stealthy, I argued.

 _Then you had better keep your guard._ I could have sworn that the despicable voice inside me smirked.

 _Ay, lass. Arguing with yourself again?_ My father's voice. I sighed with frustration at the memory, when he'd tease me for my deep thinking and imagination. If only he was here to mildly scold me of my daydreaming, I wouldn't mind. I had alarmed myself for no reason. Again.

I sank deeper into my velvet gown with a sigh, exhausted from my worry. I surrendered myself to sleep, knowing perfectly well I would wake up with nightmares. Again.

 _"Clarine, Clarine! Listen to me, Clarine," whispered a soft, musical voice in the midst of water?! "You must save Arthur. He is in danger. You must rescue your King._

 _The mist of the Lake transformed into a shape of a beautiful woman. Instantly, I knew who she was. My gaze quickly dropped of shyness. "Lady of the Lake, how must I fulfill your wish?"_

 _Vivian smiled. "Hold your head high, Daughter of Elaine. It is your decision whether to save your King or not. You are not to 'fulfill my wish' if you do not want it."_

 _My chin up, I replied without hesitating, "I shall do it. But… why have you summoned me? Why not Sir Lancelot? The one whom you have raised with your own hands and soul. Surely he can do much more to help and has a much greater chance of saving King Arthur than me."_

 _Vivian smiled sadly, and for the first time, her beautiful features looked worried and distressed about the future. "Troubles are arising, Clarine. Too much evil is being done for your innocent heart to bear at once. You will learn throughout your quest. It will help you as much as it will to save Arthur. Now go, you have a long journey ahead. You are courageous and brave, Clarine. You will never fail. Beware Clarine. Beware." And with that warning, she faded into the mist._

I woke up suddenly from my dream, and seeing it was far past dawn, began to pack and wash up. I splashed in the stream and gasped with delight at the sparkling, cold water. I closed my eyes, letting the sun warm up my face, and floated. The air felt so fresh, and the blossoming cherry trees smelled so wonderful… I could almost hear someone singing softly with the birds. I swam to the bank and stood up, my ears straining for sounds. There _was_ someone singing with the birds! Another human in this forest! Oh la! How grand! I gathered my pack quickly and quietly walked into the direction of the sound. I was scared and excited. What if it was one of The Black Knights of Xhadum? But I didn't think a Black Knight would care for singing with the birds. If it was though, I bet he ran away from Xhadum. The singing was too beautiful to be from one of evil.

I silently sheathed my sword, and crept slowly behind a huge tree until the singer came into view. His back was turned to me, and several colorful birds were perched on his shoulders. He had bright, blond hair that came down to his shoulders. I sat on a stump and listened. Suddenly, a twig cracked beneath my foot. He abruptly stopped singing, and whirled around. He looked surprised, and angry. _Oops._ I swiftly unsheathed my sword. "I come in peace," I said in my best grown up voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The singer looked about my age, maybe seventeen, and now I could see he had bright blue eyes. "Why are you spying on me?" he demanded.

"I wasn't spying!" I protested, forgetting the grown up act.

'Then what do you call sneaking up on a lad and watching him without him knowing?" He seemed irritated.

"I… I heard singing, that's all. With the birds. My father used to do that… before…" I trailed off, blinking rapidly.

"Hmmm… I still think you are a spy for Xhadum." He eyed me suspiciously.

"I am not! How dare you! He kidnapped my mother and burned down our home! I HATE him!" It was my turn to be irritated now.

"Fine then, I believe you." He said quietly. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the branches above, and a small figure landed in front of me. With one knee and a hand against the ground for balance, the other resting lightly against herself, her head down, with long black hair falling beneath her waist in unruly curls, she spoke, looking up slowly. "She's all right. I have seen her before." Her voice was quiet, but showed confidence. "A runaway."

That startled me. I had never met her; she didn't seem familiar to me. _The panther,_ whispered a hidden, smug voice. "But where is she running to?" The girl's voice interrupted my thoughts. "There is no place here." She glanced sideways at the lad, and focused her gaze upon me. Her beautiful, almond shaped that were dark brown with flecks of gold were questioning me.

I quickly took a deep breath. "It's a really long story."

"We've got all the time in the world, now that you've scared my little friends away," the lad said, dropping to the ground. The girl stayed where she was, but settled into a more comfortable position, never once letting her eyes stray from me. When I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, I saw a hint of a gentle smile on her face. "Speak," the lad said.

So I did. I told them about my parents, me, and how my father was Sir Gareth, the kindest and most true Knight of The Round Table that ever lived. I confided to them that my father was murdered, even though in doing so I had to stop tears from flowing. I think that right then, in that moment, I knew they were okay; they wouldn't turn me in or betray me for power. "There's one more thing. Xhadum has stolen Excalibur, (King Arthur's magical sword), and kidnapped my mother and King Arthur. He is holding them hostage in the King's own castle. He wants the people of Camelot to surrender, and the Knights too. He knows no one could let King Arthur be tortured if there was a way they could stop it. The problem is I have no idea why that accursed Xhadum wants my mother! It just doesn't make sense!"

I kept my voice harsh to hide my tears, but it was in vain. I closed my eyes briefly and the drops fell. I stiffened, and rubbed them away quickly, my face burning with embarrassment. There was a soft touch on my shoulder, and I looked up self-consciously to find the lass gazing at me with a determined face, a light shining in her eyes. She never spoke a word, but glanced at the lad. She was saying something, I knew.

He didn't laugh or seem embarrassed by my sudden outburst. His face was full of sympathy. He whistled, and suddenly there was a bright, yellow bird with pink streaks perched on my shoulder. He gave a series of chirps, then it flew off, and came back carrying something in its beak, which it dropped in my lap. It was a tiny bouquet of violets and rosebuds blooming. I smiled with girlish delight at the little, delicate thing. I stroked the bird, murmuring my thanks. "What is its name?"

" _She_ has no name."

"Why?" I asked, ignoring his ruffled behavior of calling his precious bird _its._

"Because she is yours." He said simply, and I breathed in shock.

The lass beside me laughed softly. "My brother is very protective over his friends, so treat her well," she said, her voice full with meaning. "But I already know you will."

 _Your brother?_ I thought, but said nothing. The young, wise girl saw my curious glance and said, "Yes, he is my brother. Not my mum's son, but we are like blood. Oh, and you should give her a name."

"Bloom, her name is Bloom." I decided.

A peaceful silence fell not long afterwards, and we each gazed off into a distance, lost deep in thoughts. Finally, the lass broke the silence. "My name is Kaylein. And he, of course," she said gesturing toward the lad, "is my older brother."

The lad glanced up suddenly, and spoke out, "I have a story similar to yours." Kaylein looked up at him with mild surprise, but did not urge him on and I got the feeling that even she didn't know the details of her brother's life. At least, not the whole story. There was something in his voice I couldn't quite discern; he was hiding something. Grief maybe, or regret. He turned to me and said in a bitter voice, "You see, I led a life in court once too."

I blinked, and my curiosity grew. "How?"

"I took care of the King's horses, and dreamed of becoming a Knight one day. Sir Lancelot liked my spirit, and decided to train me himself. I learned many things from him. Being orphaned, he was like a father I never had. Then Xhadum came, and most of us had to flee. I tried to fight; I was actually _excited_ about Xhadum coming. I wanted to prove how I was worthy of being a knight. I was fatally wounded, and when Lancelot told me to flee, I did so, without a second thought. Like a coward. I have taken refuge here since then, and made many little friends." He made a very soft, chirruping sound with his mouth. Out of nowhere, a magnificent, snow-white stag appeared. I blinked, not believing what I was seeing. The lad walked over to the stag, and gently stroked his fur. "He healed me, and cared for me with Kaylein. I owe him much, and I must do something back. Clarine, I want to join you on your quest. Every living being in Camelot will be in danger if we don't save our King. And Kaylein has spoken to me about helping to find your mother. We shall join you on your quest, if you'd like." He looked at me with his blue eyes, and waited for my answer. I trusted him and saw that they both wanted to help free my mother and the king. When I looked into his eyes, I noticed a hidden sorrow, and I had a feeling that secret was another reason they were both willing to help me. I nodded my approval, also noting that they had both been in my sight since I met them. Kaylein had spoken with her eyes.

They both smiled, and the lad said, "We shall start out at dawn. I will get my armor and sword ready and tend to the horses. We also need light supplies, basic necessities. Can you guys take care of that?" We both nodded. "Here, this is for healing, from the stag." He tossed me a satchel.

"Wait," I said.

"Yes?"

"What is our plan?"

"We have none."

"What!?"

"We make a plan as we go to the castle. Good enough?"

"No," I sighed. Then I quickly added, "One more thing."

"What is it?" He seemed a bit exasperated.

"You haven't told me your name." There was a long, long pause. Then came quietly, "I am a coward. I have no name."

Kaylein looked surprised, and said firmly, "That is enough!"

"Yes you do! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" I demanded at the same time, my hand unconsciously hovering above my sword.

"Ray. Raymond Lamiel," he said quietly. Then he quickly turned and left to make preparations. I looked to Kaylein for support, but she had started the packing already. I came to her and helped. We were silent that way, working for a long time.

Finally, she broke the silence. "I think you coming here has brought him around. Ray, I mean. When he was wounded a few months ago, he healed, but he has deeper scars." She turned to look at my face. "The news you have informed us of is not good, but it will stir life in him, I'm guessing. It will give him a purpose again."


	3. Chapter 3

That night in their cave, I lay thinking about what Ray had said. I didn't believe him to be a coward; I think what he did what was right. But he was very harsh on himself… and then there was Kaylein. She was young, but carried a wise head on her shoulders, with a lot of responsibility. I grew tired thinking about our day preparing for tomorrow, and closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion lull me to a dreamless but comforting sleep.

We set out before dawn. We both had our swords and Ray had asked three of his strongest horses to accompany us. Kaylein had a black stallion, Ray a golden mare, and I a white mare. He seemed to make friends with every animal we encountered, and many others. He had a gift with them. We rode toward the castle of King Arthur, until the afternoon sun told us to halt. When, we emerged out of the forest, I saw something that shocked me. It was a wall of fire, taller than the oldest tree, and it guarded the forest's perimeter.

"Oh, no," I breathed. "What happened?" I shouted over the roar of the fire, and the frightened whinnies of the horses. I had to hold my grip on the reins because they sensed evil.

Ray's face was grim. "He has imprisoned us; he knows we are here. Both of you, hold tight. We will have to jump."

"Are you CRAZY?!" Ray paid no attention to me, but soothed both mares and the stallion, slowly encouraging them closer and closer into the fire. Then, he walked them all straight into the burning flames. I screamed. What _is_ Ray doing, leading us to our death like this?!

Ray shouted to his sister; her body was tensed, but she was trying to not let it show. "Kaylein, urge your horse slowly in. If you have the courage, it shall not burn you." Kaylein, with her trusting nature, obeyed, and the flames engulfed her. I gasped in shock. "Clarine, you do the same. If you don't have courage… it will devour you. Have faith in me, Clarine. And we must jump the little fire; it isn't mythical, like the big one. Somehow, with Ray's soothing nature and encouragement, (personally, I think I needed them as much as the horses did) we got through, and none of us were scorched even the slightest bit.

"That was scary." I said, pausing after each word. "How do you know so much about Xhadum?" I asked curiously. "You knew exactly what to do." Kaylein, after confirming with a glance also was curious, but she took the wiser approach and barley showed it.

"I used to be his right-hand man," he replied, fiddling with his sword.

My jaw dropped. Ray has so many secrets; he never fails to surprise me. "You worked for _him_? And you never breathed a word about it?" Kaylein turned her head sharply, trying to signal for me to stop, but it was too late. The questions were already pouring out. "Why do you keep so many secrets? His right-hand? You were loyal to him! Why?" I felt so disappointed.

"He wasn't always so evil. He was very kind and generous to his kingdom. It was always of first importance. But then, a foreigner gave him a firestone, the size of my hand. It was that firestone that brought out his darkest feelings. He became greedy and stripped his own subjects of their riches. When he heard of how Excalibur was so powerful and it stood second to none, Xhadum wanted it, and King Arthur's kingdom. I tried to stop him, but he turned on me. He always had listened to me before, but this time, he just threatened me with his sword. I had enough sense to flee to Camelot, and then came here." He looked really unhappy, and I felt bad for him. "King Arthur took me in. He listened to my story and I served under him until that last battle. I didn't have the heart to fight anymore, so I fled. And I didn't tell you," he glanced at his sister. "I didn't tell you or Kaylein because I wanted to earn your trust, and travel with you all."

"Oh." I didn't know what to do, so I whistled for Bloom, and fed her sunflower seeds. Ray smiled, remembering the time he did the same thing. "Ray, if you had told me," I looked to Kaylein for support again, and this time she nodded slightly. "If you had told us, then we wouldn't have abandoned you. We would have given you a chance. If you tell us these things, we have good reasons to trust you all the more." There was a pause, and I added, "That's what families do."

Kaylein shot me an amused glance, and I had the sudden feeling I had said the wrong thing. Ray asked, amused himself, "Oh, so you're our sister now?"

"No… we're just… I didn't mean it _that_ way… You guys have only known me for a day." I looked at from Kaylein's face to Ray's and then back again and saw they were actually half serious.

Kaylein said in her quiet nature, "Anyone who is willing to shed blood for me or my brother has more than enough courage to become our family."

I didn't know what to do, but I felt pleased they both trusted me like this. And it is in times like these I do the queerest things. So I reached into my pack, and pulled out a handful of fruits and berries. "Here, they taste like spring," I said, handing the fruits around. They accepted gratefully. We ate and rode together in silence. Soon, King Arthur's castle came into view. I remember when I had first come here with Father, Sir Gareth of Orkney, and I had almost jumped out of our carriage. Now, I felt just the opposite. The once beautiful castle had turned black with evil. I wanted to run and hide, and Belle, my mare, and Bloom, wanted to do the same. Kaylein seemed to waver as well, but I saw a change in her when we looked to Ray. Ray stood his ground and looked over the hills, with his jaw set. He seemed to glow with determination. _Oh boy._ "Ray, we need a plan." I said firmly.

"Yes, we go inside, rescue your mum and King Arthur, steal Excalibur from under Xhadum's nose, and then rid the world of him." I shivered. "No, seriously, Ray. We need a real plan, with backups and everything. There will be guards everywhere."

"She is right," Kaylein warned. "What do you want to do with this foolish plan of yours, leading us straight to our deaths. What use would we be if we were killed?"

His face softened as he looked at us. "I'm sorry; I can't seem to control my anger anymore. He used to be so gentle. Then he hurt everyone he came across too. It is harder to forgive when I remember the grand times we had together." Kaylein gave him a small smile to show her forgiveness,, and I nodded understandingly.

He clucked his tongue to urge Beauty onward. "There isn't much time; we make a plan while we ride. We still have a few miles to go."

"Yes, Sir Raymond Lamiel," I faced him seriously. He smiled at my courtesy, and we all rode the last few miles together planning our scheme feverishly.

In the lull of conversation, Kaylein spoke up. "Ray? What happens if one of us…" Ray stiffened, and I could tell he was planning on to never let whatever Kaylein suggested to happen in the first place.

"Doesn't make it? Let's hope it won't come to that." He replied softly. "I don't think I can bear to lose you both, my two sisters. I haven't been this happy since… a long time. Take care of yourself when we separate." I saw now that while we were mapping out our strategies, Ray had been as worried as us but was better at not showing it.

"We'll be careful." I promised.

Kaylein, to lighten the mood said, "You had better be too."

"Ah, we are here."

I looked up, and saw that the castle loomed overhead, along with a moat. I heard a splash, and saw a dark green shape in the black water. "Umm… guys? Alligators in the moat… That _is_ a legend, right?"

"Xhadum must have brought them here. No matter. I have an idea. Kaylein… you know right?" I saw him telling something to her with his eyes again. She glanced from the saddlebag to me, and then Ray. She nodded, but I thought I saw a hint of fear and sadness in her eyes. "Be gentle," she whispered, and she was gone.

Ray took a rope from his saddlebag, grabbed me, and tied my hands behind my back. Then he whispered something into the mares' ears, and they ran away. He was still gripping my shoulders tightly. I began to feel afraid. "Ray! What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Kidnapping you." He began to push me toward the gate roughly.

"Help! This lunatic is mmmfff!" Ray tied his handkerchief around my mouth tightly, testing the complicated knots. "Not another word," he warned. If I hadn't been so panic-stricken, I would have seen the smile in his eyes. But I didn't, which made me make a complete idiot of myself, (I'm embarrassed to admit). Ray knocked on the gate loudly and watched as a Black Knight guard came up. "Open up, guard! Prisoner for Xhadum! I don't have all day to chitchat! What are you looking at?" he said.

The guard eyed Ray suspiciously. "Funny, I don't think we have met. You might want to introduce yourself, or I'll have to turn _you_ in as an intruder. We don't want that, now, do we?" The guard's voice was icy, and he visibly toyed with his dagger.

"Watch who you call an intruder! Don't I look familiar?"

"No, you most certainly don't." The guard replied lunging at Ray.

Ray leaped out of the way, and suddenly took off his helmet. He unsheathed his sword. "What about now?" he asked with false cheer.

The guard dropped to his knees, shocked at Ray. "Sir Bron? Is it you? I am very, very sorry sir. I didn't recognize you at all. Please, forgive me. I shall inform King Xhadum right away, Sir. Welcome back, Sir Bronwyck. Welcome back."

Ray clucked his tongue and shook his head. "No, you stay at your post, guard. I want to surprise Xhadum. You do like surprises, don't you? Good, now let me through."

"One question Sir, who is that lass? I can't remember Xhadum asking for a female prisoner."

"Why, this is the daughter of the so-called Lady Elaine! Xhadum sent me to search for her! It took _months_ ; she is _very_ slick and clever." He said with an air.

I blinked back my tears fiercely. I would _not_ cry in front of this traitor. He had _tricked_ me. And so had Kaylein! _Be gentle,_ she had said. She knew! How dare them! I had failed my mother, King Arthur, The Lady, and everyone in Camelot. What was I going to do now? _I must be brave, and courageous. There is still a chance. Hold your head high, Daughter of Elaine. So-called Lady indeed!_ I huffed. I held my head high, and gave the guard a defiant glance as the big doors shut behind me, my only way of escape. Ray hustled me through many hallways until we came through a dark, narrow passageway. I failed to notice how gently he led me, my second mistake. Then, he untied my bonds and gag. "My, my, aren't we putting out airs today?" he asked teasingly at my proud behavior.

"Where are we?" I asked, I thought if I knew, I might be able to escape.

"The dungeon."

 _Great._ "Why did you betray me?"

"I didn't."

"You fool! You can't—" Ray clapped his hand against my mouth. "I only found us a way in," he said softly, gazing into my eyes with his bright blue ones. Then I understood. I was the fool. I should have known he was acting, not serving Xhadum. Seeing that I understood, Ray let go of me. "You could have told me," I said, remembering the hurt I felt when he was 'turning' me in.

"You would have behaved more suitably to the situation if you thought what was happening was real. I'm sorry Clarine, I'll make up for it later, I promise. Are you hurt?"

"My pride is." I huffed. "And for your information, I am a very talented actress."

"Oh really?" He just couldn't keep that sarcastic tone out of his voice. "Well aren't I the criminal, ruining a maiden's pride, just like that!" He snapped his fingers.

"Why not take Kaylein?"

"Our plan included the two of us breaking in the castle. Kaylein has her strengths, and will use them later. And she isn't the daughter of Elaine.'

"You knew you were going to do this, didn't you?"

He changed the subject. "Come Clarine, we need to be quiet and work fast. I've no doubt that guard will spoil our cover." Ray crawled through the passageway. I followed close behind. "Ray? Who's Bronwyck?"

"When I served under Xhadum, I was Bronwyck. But now I'm Ray."

We reached the prison cells and walked through, looking for the one that contained King Arthur or my mother. As we walked quickly, from cell to cell, I began to grow anxious about my mother. Where was she? Ray sensed it, but said nothing, knowing I wanted no consolation. I had to do this on my own. I breathed deeply, and then gasped. My mother, Lady Elaine, was bent over King Arthur, tending to him with herbs. "Mum!" I shouted joyously. "Mum!" She looked up, and smiled briefly at me. "Ray, how do we get them out?" Ray took a ring of keys from a hidden pocket.

"I swiped them from the guard," he explained, seeing my astonishment. I hugged Mum, whispering goodbye to her.

"Take care Clarine, we are going to separate now. Be careful. And good luck," Ray said. He was going to sneak the King and Mum outside, and the white stag would greet them and lead the two safely into the forest. Meanwhile, I was to locate Excalibur, and try to steal it. Kaylein would be nearby, hidden from the Knights and Xhadum. Her role was to help me sneak out and cause a distraction if needed. We all hoped Ray would be back by then. If not, we both would be on our own.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray left, and I sneaked to the servants' quarters and stole some clothes. In the eyes of Xhadum and his followers, I was a kitchen maid, or so I hoped. I tiptoed into the throne room, hoping no one would notice me there. Xhadum was on the throne speaking, or actually yelling, at his Knights. In his hand, he held Excalibur. I thought about making a dash for it, but it was useless, there were so many guards. _Where could I sneak upon him with the guards not seeing?_ I looked up and there was my answer. I was skinny enough to fit on the ledges of the wall, and I could hang on to the tapestries for balance, if needed. I started climbing swiftly, and hoped no one would see me. I put my back to the wall and took sidesteps, until I had gone all around the room and was standing unseen above Xhadum. _Fiddlesticks!_ I inched closer and suddenly; I was teetering over the ledge dangerously. I grabbed on to a tapestry, feeling horrible about tearing it, but it had to be done. I hoped no one heard the ripping! I started tying the beautiful fabric into knots, and climbed down. My plan was simple. _Surprise Xhadum, steal the sword, and run. And don't be killed in the process._

I closed my eyes, and jumped on top of his head. The guards reacted faster than I expected, but they couldn't run as quickly with all the armor. They were there more for defense than offense and that's what I was counting on. I wrestled the magical sword from Xhadum's hand. I was almost to the big doors, so close, but then all the guards took out their weapons and pointed them at me. _Fiddlesticks._ "Drop my sword, young maid!" Xhadum's icy voice filled the air.

I turned to face him, my voice defiant. " _Your_ sword? Never. It is Arthur's"

"Guards! Don't let her get away! A reward will be given!" There was a swarm of guards rushing excitedly towards me. _Oh boy._ I looked around desperately, trying to find a way of escape. The tapestry rope! I ran to it, dodging armored bodies, arrows and spears. I swiftly climbed the rope, and sat on the highest ledge there was, out of range of their spears and arrows. I pulled the up rope and stuck my tongue out at Xhadum. There was a struggle to muffle chuckles among the Black Knights as they saw him turn red with anger. "Girl! Give me that sword right away! If you do, I will see that your punishment will be less severe than what you deserve."

"What if you don't catch me?" I asked swinging my legs and smiling.

"That is impossible." He sneered.

"Watch me." Where were Kaylein and Ray? They should be here by now! How am I going to make my escape? _I need to stall him until Kaylein gets here._ I suddenly remembered the legend of King Arthur. Whoever could pull the sword from the stone would be our King. Arthur was such a person. If I could return the sword to the stone, it would be safe. Only Arthur could take it out again. _I know they keep it in this room. But where?!_

Xhadum noticed my eyes searching. "What are you looking for?"

"The traitorous Black Knight who helped me steal this sword. But now I shall keep it for myself! Tis' grand." I traced the carving on the hilt of Excalibur, knowing perfectly well what would happen. The Knights began to glance at each other suspiciously, and murmured. As for Xhadum, he couldn't believe rebellion was happening so soon. "Look here, girl, I'll let you go without harm if you tell me his name."

"Well, it begins with an L." I said slowly, drawling out each word as long as I could. The Knights were now yelling accusations and some even had their draggers drawn. "Who is it?!" Xhadum screamed.

"Me." The voice was quiet, but firm, and it filled the room. Everyone turned to look at who spoke up. _Oh no!_ It was Ray. Chaos erupted, many knights charged toward Ray. But he was too fast for them. One second he was standing in front of the great, wooden doors, and the next, he was right beside me, carrying the heavy sword. "Let's go Clarine," he said calmly. Together we dodged arrows, spears, and daggers flying through the air. I don't know how we did it, but soon, we reached the throne.

"Where is Kaylein?" I asked between breaths.

"Isn't she with you?" Ray shouted over the din.

"She never came!" I replied, trying not to panic. I saw fear grow in Ray's eyes. We ran, being pursued, until we were surrounded by knights. We couldn't fight our way out to look for Kaylein; we had to return the sword first. As much as we hated this, it had to be done first.

In the middle of the room was the stone, and if we aimed from the throne, we could land it in the right position. Ray hopped on the throne, and I stood on his shoulders. Xhadum knew what we were up to; he was running to the stone to catch it. I threw back my right arm and pitched, hoping feverishly it would land in the stone. There was a loud clang, and I saw that Xhadum had shoved a guard in front of the stone, and it had landed… in the heart… blood spilled on that precious stone. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe the cruelty of him! The gruesome sight was too much for me to bear. I felt Ray tense, and slid off the throne.

Suddenly, a hand jerked forward and pushed me forward, making me stagger and almost fall. I looked up to see the dark eyes of Kaylein. At the same time, a dagger flew past my face, grazing my cheek. I felt the blood rising, and looked at her with a mixture of shock and gratefulness. She had saved my life. She looked at us with an urgent expression.

"Ray…" we both started.

"Not yet, it isn't over. Xhadum has a weakness, and that is what I am counting on. Stay here, my brave sisters. And I mean it Clarine," he said looking at me.

I tried my best to comply for I wanted my mum and King Arthur free and I didn't want to wake up in a world where Kaylein and Ray weren't by my side…


End file.
